


Interstellar

by llleorio



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Leorio calls Kurapika cheesy nicknames, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Short Story, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llleorio/pseuds/llleorio
Summary: Kurapika always dreamed of a future with Leorio. He didn't think it'd start tonight.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Interstellar

**Author's Note:**

> This story became a thing because Meghan, The Duchess of Sussex wore a gold interstellar ring from Missoma. I really love that ring and wanted to share my love of it with everyone.

Whale Island at night felt like a setting in a cheesy teenage coming of age movie. Kurapika didn't mind that though. He and Leorio, his partner, walked through a market place, hand in hand. The market place was lit up with lanterns. "Kinda romantic, don't you think, Little Muffin?" The taller male nudged Kurapika's side. Kurapika hated that nickname with a passion but he went along with it to keep Leorio happy. "I don't know what you're talking about Leorio. There's nothing romantic about a market place," he said teasingly, "Although, the lanterns are beautiful."

"They kinda look like your eyes," Leorio says without thought. Kurapika stops walking to look at him. "Oh! I meant the sparkle in your eyes!" Leorio cried. Kurapika stares at him a bit before walking again. "K-Kurapika, can I take you somewhere? Just for a minute?" Leorio asked. He was a little nervous because his previous comment annoyed Kurapika a little bit. "Leorio...I'd like to get back to the hotel. I'm tired from walking all day," The Kurta "whined".

"Then I'll carry you." Before Kurapika could protest, Leorio scooped the smaller male off the floor and carried him bridal style. Kurapika's breathe was taken away. His face was red and he was somewhat embarrassed. Leorio carried him regularly but it was just embarrassing since there were a lot of people around them. Kurapika buries his reddened face into Leorio's neck. Leorio chuckles at Kurapika's behavior. "You're adorable, Muffin," he says in between chuckles. "Stoff calling me a muffin," Kurapika's muffled voice says.

They continue to walk like this. Everyone in the market place stares and comments quietly. Kurapika looks up once the busy noises of the market place start to fade. Over Leorio's shoulder, he sees a trail. "Leorio, where are we going?" Kurapika asks in a worried tone. "Kurapika, calm down, you'll be fine," Leorio says jokingly. Kurapika does not like his joking tone but lays his head on Leorio's chest. He wasn't going to argue with him tonight.

Leorio comes to a stop. "Kurapika, I'm gonna put you down now." Leorio's arms start to loosen. Kurapika carefully settles himself onto the ground. He turns to see that they're in front of a cottage. "Isn't this Gon's house...? Leorio! We have to go to the hotel!" Kurapika exclaimed in an annoyed tone. Leorio only smiles and took both of Kurapika's hands. "Don't worry about the hotel. Forget about it even," he says calmly.

"Forget about it?! Leorio, what have you-"

"Shh."

Kurapika finally shuts ups and Leorio opens his mouth once more. "Kurapika, it was at this house when you were telling me your future goals. You talked about us having a future together. You've always talked about buying a nice house in the city and having kids with me. But to do that, you need to make a very big decision." Leorio stops talking and searches for the small black box in his pants pocket. Kurapika on the other hand is tearing up with his mouth hung open. Leorio finally pulls out the box and opens it. Inside of it was a gold ring that didn't close. The first end of the ring had a singular diamond and the second end didn't close the ring.

Then it finally hit Kurapika that this was the ring he was looking at online. He saw an outspoken duchess-once-actress wear it and he thought it was adorable. Leorio must have seen him looking at it at least once.

Leorio gets on one knee and removes the ring from the box. "Kurapika, let's make your desired future a reality. Let's get married-"

Kurapika couldn't even cry. He was so overwhelmed. He scrunched his face up, waiting for tears to run down his face or something. The blond looks up at the sky- a place his parents were most likely enjoying themselves. Kurapika finally looked back down at Leorio, with watery eyes, just like he wanted. He places his left hand out. 

"Yes, Leorio. I'll marry you."

**Author's Note:**

> I really hoped you all enjoyed this. I'm not too proud of this, so I'd appreciate feedback. :)


End file.
